


Snezhinka

by lekoba



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lekoba/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: Dudes. I'm so sorry I wrote this when I was high and I don't even remember what I wanted to do with this...... I just uh, wanted to post some of my wips. No regrets! xDSnezhinka is snowflake in russian btw.





	Snezhinka

Izuna's eyes drew reluctantly to the white-haired teenage boy in the corner of the room.  
The boy seemed to be in his own age, but he couldn't really tell, because the boy were much taller, than him,  
  
had more muscular built body, and more manly features than him.  
  
Izuna's onyx eyes was set on him, for a very long moment, but the other boy refused to look back at him.  
\- After a brief moment of awkwardly staring, the other boy met his eyes.  
  
They were red, like liquid, no pupils, and cold. It felt like the boy was staring through him.  
But he stared, directly, at him.  
  
Izuna felt a shiver ran through his spine, and all his hair on his body started to raise.  
The other boy's face was pale, as snow, and so was his hair-  
  
He basically looked back at Izuna like he had killed his whole family, including some dog.  
  
The raven boy tensed his body of some sort of fear, and despair. His body didn't want to move, even if it told him to back away.  
The other boy continued to stare at him, still with a cold glare.  
  
The most rational decision in Izuna's head, was, _close your eyes_. So he did.  
He closed them, and turned his head away.  
  
Izuna tried to relax, the breathing had become more strained.  
  
He also, felt a really strange feeling down in his guts, it wasn't really fear.  
It felt like he had fallen in love, totally love struck by this man's snow white face, hair, that cold glare…  
  
  
A few moments later, he opened his eyes, and stared at something else further away.  
The party went on, maybe he was just drunk and stupid.  
  
It took not a long time for Izuna to decide to find something stronger to drink, than he had been drinking all evening.  
  
  
He felt the glare from the other man, as he left the spot he had been standing on,  
and moved away to the kitchen, where his older brother found him, and immeditely gives him a drink.  
  
His older brother Madara was always amusing as drunk. He started to tell people jokes, and always made people laugh, and  not cry.  
Izuna always thought he reminded of Hashirama Senju while he was drunk.  
  
  
"Oh, little brother." Madara said, as he started to pour something that looked like whisky into a whiskey glass, and then gave it to Izuna.  
"You look like you _need_ that."  
  
Izuna just gave him a bright smile, "Thank you, Nii-san."  
  
  
He felt that cold glare at his back, but dared to look behind him.  
Izuna tried to concentrate on Madara-telling a stupid joke about politics.  
  
But Izuna could not concentrate, he unwillingly stared back.  
  
He's was not there. The boy was  not there.  
  
Izuna was somehow relieved, for a very short moment, when he saw the white haired man, in the corner of his eyes.  
This man could be a ninja or a killer, because it seemed like he moved fast.  
  
And unnoticed.  
  
Izuna's head moved to the white-haired man's direction,  
and everything seemed to be distorted, all chattering, the music, his brother's stupid jokes… _Everything went just quiet_.  
  
  
"Izuna?" his brother called, several times, before Izuna came back to reality,  
-and moved his eyes to Madara, who looked worried back at him. "Are you okay?"  
  
  
"What?" was Izuna's answer, he turned his head back to where the white-haired man no longer stood.  
  
"I just need…"  
  
His mind seemed blurry as his eyes, "To pee."  
  
**Puke**.  
  
**Puke** was the word.  
  
Pee wasn't a bad word either, it worked every time whenever you need to excuse yourself.  
  
  
  
  
Izuna cracked the door open, as he ran into the toilet, and lifted up the toilet lid the fastest he could, and, puked.  
His eyes teared, his body started to tremble, as he kept puking.  
  
His hands kept squishing the toilet ring, trembling and crying. Felt like he was puking for hours, but it was only ten minutes.  
He was so busy with it so he did not even notice the white-haired man,  
  
obviously standing there and judging him for drinking too much.  
  
Izuna took a deep breath, as he wrinkled his nose from the smell.  
"Holy, Kami." he swore, as he reached out to the toilet paper, and wiped his mouth with it.  
  
  
"Why are you drinking so much if you're only going to puke?" the white haired man asked him, coldly.  
  
Izuna had never heard his voice before, so he could not recall. "Hm?"  
  
His head was throbbing like someone were trying to hammer through his head,  
but shift his head in a slow move, and squinted where the voice came from.  
  
The figure was blurry. His eyes were still filled with tears,  
-and the bitter taste of puke remained in his mouth. He wrinkled his nose.  
  
Blinked.  
  
Blinked again.  
  
The sight slightly got more visible, and he could see more clearly.  
The white hair-and the red liquid eyes were judging him, from the door frame.  
  
" _You_." Izuna said, and pointed accusing at him, with a trembling finger.  
  
  
"Who are _you_?"  
  
The other boy raised his eyebrows a little bit,  
"Rude." he answered, still cold as ice.  
  
Izuna was somehow very confused.  
Was his name Rude or was Izuna being rude?  
  
"You tell me your name, I'll tell mine."  
  
The raven chuckled, but tried to hide it.  
Was this man raised to have proper conversations or…??  
  
"I'm Izuna." Izuna introduced himself, with a unsure smile, because the red eyes were still cold.  
"And you are?"  
  
"Tobirama." the white haired man replied, with a some sort of amusement in his tone.  
"I already know who you are."  
  
Izuna doesn't know if he's gonna laugh or be scared. _Creepy. But in a cute way_.  
"Oh." he said, as he sat down on the cold floor instead.  
  
He looked upon Tobirama with squinted eyes,  
his body was still trembling, but his head seemed more clear after the refreshing. ( ~~Puking~~ )  
  
"Why are you asking for my name if you already know?"  
Izuna was curious, but it came out bluntly. He watched Tobirama raising his eyebrow high at the question.  
  
"Because I don't want to be creepy." Tobirama answered, and then his face went completely blank and cold again.  
  
_As if that is not creepy enoug_ h, Izuna thought for himself.  
  
"You are very much creepy already." Izuna chuckles, and chuckles amused at his own statement.  
  
He looked upon Tobirama again, with a grin, "You are very much…"  
  
Izuna stopped himself.  
What was he going to describe this man, except being creepy?  
  
"Much?" The albino said, suspiciously, as he moved from the door frame, a little bit closer to Izuna now.  
  
"Much.. White." the raven said, as he felt his face turns into a hot tomato in a sauna.  
That dragged a chuckle out of the albino, which somehow shocked Izuna.  
  
His onyx eyes stared at Tobirama, like he was a ghost or something.  
"You can.. Like, laugh?"  
  
Now Tobirama's lips curled up to a small smile,  
and he took himself over the palm of his head, as if, he was embarrassed for their both sake.  
  
  
"You are not good at flirting, are you?" Tobirama asked, and looked down at the raven at the floor.  
Izuna thought his face now looked more friendly.  
  
"No." Izuna admits, even if he wasn't aware of trying to flirt. Somehow Tobirama snatched it.  
  
"I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm drunk."  
  
Tobirama scoffed, his eyes still set on the raven.  
"Don't apologize." He gave Izuna a small and friendly smile. "I hoped you were more brave than me."  
  
Izuna bit his lip, as he lowered his glare down to his legs.  
"I'm not brave." he said, after a brief moment of awkward silence.  
  
Tobirama moved towards him, and then sat down on his knee in front of the young raven.  
His hand moved to the shoulder of Izuna, and squeezed it, in a comforting way.  
  
  
"That's not important, though." the albino said, and looked into the onyx-eyes.  
"The most important thing is, are you okay?"  
  
Izuna looked gloomily back at him. "Can you hug me?"  
  
He pushed the young raven closer to him, into a warm hug, without replying.  
Izuna felt like he had not being hugged in this way, since he was a kid. It was comforting, loveable, and he felt like he was finally home.  
  
Even if this guy was a stranger.  
  
Izuna relaxed in his body, fall into his warm chest, as he could feel Tobirama moving his hand,  
so it rested on his neck. His hands had a soft touch.  
  
"You're not okay, are you?" Tobirama whispered, softly into his ear. It made Izuna smile, even if he was not okay.  
His face was buried into his chest, "No."  
  
  
"But it feels like I am, at this moment."  
  
Tobirama sighed. His hug got slightly harder, Izuna hugged back,  
"Do you need somewhere to sleep?" he asked, almost whispered.  
  
  
Izuna chuckles, his body started to tremble unwillingly again, as his eyes filled up with tears.  
"Y-yeah." he said, - he really wanted to sleep next to him, he wasn't going to bail.  
  
"Do you really want that?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask, if it was not." the albino chuckles, as they separated from each other.  
Izuna looked upon him, with his eyes filled with tears. The red eyes looked sadly back at him.  
  
  
Tobirama moved his fingers to dry the tears that now were running down from the pale cheeks.  
Izuna would be very embarrassed if he was not drunk, he hated cry in front of people.  
  
Even if it was just his brother.  
  
  
But a small smile curled up on the raven's face, and Tobirama replied it with a smile back.  
He was really cute while smiling. Izuna noticed the small dimples on his cheek, and how he wrinkled his nose.  
  
"You want to leave now?"  
  
  
Izuna gave him a small nod. He helped the raven up on his feet again, pulling his arm around his shoulders for support.  
"Tobirama." Izuna said, before they got out from the toilet.  
  
  
"There's a room on the left, we should sneak out there."  
  
Tobirama looked down at him. "Okay." was his answer, he usually questioned it, but he wanted to be with the raven.  
So, they sneaked into the room, that seemed to be a bedroom, and then out from the back door.  
  
  
"Do you live far away?"  
  
"Nah." Tobirama replied, as they walked slowly and carefully towards the parking lot.  
"It's ten minutes with car." He pointed at a black car with shaded windows.  
  
"Good." Izuna replied, and chuckled.  
  
"Why? Are you feeling sick again?"  
  
Izuna shook his head, as Tobirama helped him into his car, "I just want to lay down."  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
Izuna laid down in the bed, a double bed, it was soft, and comfy, and it made him sleepy.  
He yawned as he looked at Tobirama, "You're taking… off your clothes?" Izuna asked, amused, because he was drunk and everything seemed funny to him now.  
  
  
Tobirama turned his head around, and cocked a eyebrow at the raven in his bed.  
"I'm not allowed to do so?" he asked, playfully.  
  
"Oh. Yes. Take off mine too." Izuna giggled, which dragged a chuckle from the albino.  
  
The albino looked at the giggling raven in his bed, and shook his head.  
Izuna stretched out his arms and legs, and groaned, then he rolled into a ball in the middle of the bed.  
  
  
Tobirama continued to take off his clothes, until he was only in underwear, and then grabbed a clean t-shirt and pulled it on.  
Izuna turned around, he tried to focus his eyes at the albino.  
  
  
He waved to him to come closer, as Tobirama walked towards him,  
"I think you are cute." he giggled, and grabbed the albino's t-shirt to drag him closer.  
  
"You want to take off my clothes, or not?"  
  
  
He looked playfully into the red eyes, and grinned stupidly.  
  
  
Tobirama sat next to him, "Sit up."  
  
Izuna sat up, his arms raised over his head, and the albino started to pull the tee off.  
"Lay."  
  
Tobirama pushed him back down in bed. Izuna giggled amused.  
"You're a man in my taste." he commented, as he watched the albino unzipping his jeans.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tobirama pulled off the jeans carefully, "You should sleep."  
"Only if it's with you." Izuna replied, bluntly.  
  
  
"Yes.. Of course."  
  
As soon as Tobirama laid next to him, under the blanket, and Izuna had moved closer,  
with his head resting on the chest of the albino, he immeditely fell asleep.  
  
Tobirama usually had trouble sleeping, but tonight he fell asleep right after Izuna,  
just by hearing his soft snoring, and heavy breathing.  
  
  
The last thing he thought about, was " _I feel like I'm home_."  
  
\---  
  
  
He woke up, after a several hours later, of his cell phone rang, he glared at the clock. It was 9am.  
  
"Tobirama, did you steal Izuna?" his brother asked, concerned.  
"Steal?" Tobirama asked, and groaned,  
  
"I did not steal him. I…"  
  
Tobirama turned around and looked down at the sleeping beauty next to him.  
"We were just sleeping. I swear." he said a bit harsh, and wished his brother away in his thoughts.  
  
"Brother." Hashirama giggled. No, Tobirama did not want to hear.  
"Good bye, Anija." he hissed, as he hung up on him, and turned his phone on completely silence.  
  
  
  
"Hmm.." Izuna grunted from his behind. "Steal?"  
He gave away a giggle, as Tobirama turned around to look at the raven.  
  
"I stole you." Tobirama said, and sighed, with a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Really?" Izuna chuckled. "I thought I came here _willingly._ "  
  
Tobirama just looked at him. Then rubbed his eyes, "Yeah."  
  
"But." Izuna said, as he sat up tiredly,  
"I don't mind." He grinned at the albino, as he watched Tobirama raising his eyebrows high.  
  
  
The raven laid back in the bed again,  
"You already stole my heart." he said with a yawn, and a wide grin appeared on his lips.  
  
"Is that so?" Tobirama replied, and chuckled. Embarrassed, looked down.  
  
"Mhm." the raven said, nodding in agreement. The albino looked up at him,  
grinned unsure back at the man in his bed.  
  
Izuna could not stop himself from giggling at the awkward face expression.  
"I guess I'm braver than you."  
  
Tobirama still looked back at him, not saying anything. But quite amazed.  
Because, yes. Izuna was more brave than he was.  
  
  
"You are not familiar with love?"  
  
The albino shook his head. "No." he said, shortly, and sighed afterwards.  
He pursed his lips, which made him look more cute. He's pouting, Izuna thought for himself.  
  
"How come?"  
  
Izuna cursed himself for being so curious, but he could not help it, he felt embarrassed for asking,  
because Tobirama's eyes squinted down at him, following with a sigh. Again.  
  
The raven sat up. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Tobirama sighed, his face went blank, but the eyes still looked at Izuna.  
"I'm not quite what my dad expected me to be."  
  
Izuna looked worried at him, there was a brief moment of silence, "Look at me."  
  
The raven did not understand, he looked at him already.  
"Do I look like Hashirama?"  
  
It came up for Izuna now. "You're albino?"  
Tobirama chuckled at that.  
  
"Did.…your mum cheat?" Tobirama lowered his glare.  
"I don't think so." he replied, almost whispering at this point.  
  
"But dad thought so."  
  
"Tobirama, I don't care. You are beautiful even if you are albino, and don't look like your brother." Izuna said,  
"That's what caught me in first place."  
  
"Even though I didn't know you were the little brother of Hashirama."  
  
Izuna felt how his chest tighten, just by looking at Tobirama's sadness that now could be spotted in his face.  
The albino raised his glare back at the raven.  
  
"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
Tobirama pursed his lips again, along with a deep sigh.  
Izuna moved closer to him, and raised his hand, to the albino's pale cheek. Their eyes met.  
  
The albino usually hated being touched, especially with strangers, but Izuna was someone he just trusted.  
He moved his hand and put it over Izuna's small hand.  
  
He smiled at the young raven, and the raven replied it back with a smile.  
"Thank you." Tobirama said, as his hand slides down on Izuna's wrist. "Hug?" Izuna offered, Tobirama nodded.  
  
  
"Your hugs are soothing." Tobirama admitted, as they laid back down in the bed,  
"That's good." Izuna replied, and kissed him on his cheek. "You're not a hug-human, right?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want kisses instead?"  
  
"You're offering too much of you."  
  
Izuna giggled, he kissed him again on the cheek,  
watched Tobirama blush. "Awww."  
  
"I guess I could get used to your hugs…" The albino said, Izuna interrupted with a kiss, "And.."  
  
One more kiss.  
  
"That.."  
  
Izuna giggled, " _That_."  
  
"Kisses, then." Tobirama chuckled, as Izuna kissed him closer and closer to his mouth.  
"Am I embarrassing you?" he giggled, the albino could feel the hot breathe against his skin.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you smell like alcohol."  
  
"Oh!" Izuna said, pretending to be shocked. He reached out his tounge to lick him slowly on the pink shaded lips.  
Tobirama snickered.  
  
He looked into the onyx eyes. Izuna grinned, and then kissed him, properly on his mouth.  
Tobirama doesn't even know how to react, but he blushed hard, and snickered again. He was embarrassed.  
  
"I've never been with a shy guy before."  
  
"Does it bother… you?" Tobirama asked, nervously.  
Izuna shook his head, "No."  
  
  
He kissed Tobirama again, and this time Tobirama replied it. He could taste the alcohol in Izuna's mouth, _Whiskey_.  


**Author's Note:**

> Dudes. I'm so sorry I wrote this when I was high and I don't even remember what I wanted to do with this...... I just uh, wanted to post some of my wips. No regrets! xD
> 
> Snezhinka is snowflake in russian btw.


End file.
